Cutemon (Fusion)
Cutemon is a character in the Digimon Xros Wars anime series and a member of Xros Heart. He is considered Akari's partner. Cutemon is young, and cares for Cutemon as he would a child. Cutemon has a tendency to say "kyu" at the end of his sentences, a reference to his name. Appearance Cutemon is a small, cute Digimon based on a rabbit. His fur is completely pink, and he wears a pair of headphones and a pink scarf. Several of his techniques are powerful healing abilities that work on both humans and Digimon, and he is sometimes able to lift heavy objects, despite his small stature. Description Cutemon lived with his parents in a village, but they were attacked by the Bagra Army. Although he escaped, he was held up by a trio of Goblimon bandits until saved him. After hearing his story, Dorulumon allowed Cutemon to travel with him and eventually came to serve as his protector. meets Cutemon right outside of the Village of Smiles after her friend , with the help of , , and wards off 's attack. Cutemon attempts to cheer Akari up as a Coelamon gathers information and chooses to attack them, but Dorulumon intervenes and kills the Coelamon. Dorulumon thanks Akari for looking after Cutemon for him and the two ride off. Cutemon later appears at both the Island Zone and the Magma Zone, the latter where he explains his story to Xros Heart. He soon officially joins Xros heart along with Dorulumon. Later, after arriving at the Sand Zone, Taiki is separated from the team. While looking for him, Cutemon and the other Digimon are hypnotized by Ebemon. After reverting back to normal, Cutemon helps in the battle to protect , but has some of his energy drained by HiMugendramon. He is later forced into the next Zone by 's explosion. Xros Heart follows to the Sweets Zone. After Xros Heart rescues the prisoners, one of them, a Coronamon, informs Cutemon that he had seen Cutemon's parents being taken into the castle. However, Matadormon attacks the team, opening up faults in the ground that swallow them up and deposit them in Matadormon's underground base. The team finally finds Cutemon's parents, who are being held in one of the pods, and being used to power Matadormon's secret weapon, Brakedramon. Taiki has Shoutmon and the others DigiXros to Shoutmon X5, who fights off Brakedramon and Matadormon, with Cutemon's medical assistance, while Taiki and Spadamon struggle to retrieve Cutemon's parents from the shredder. After the defeat of Matadormon and Brakedramon, and rescue of Cutemon's parents, Cutemon decides to continue on with Xros Heart, and bids goodbye to his parents while trying to keep from crying. One year later, Cutemon goes to Taiki's X Loader together with his teammates to aid Taiki in the Digimon Hunt. Cutemon tries to help get over the depression of the lose of , but he became the target of the cute Digimon Hunter , and ends up nearly losing his life, but Yuu protects him and gets Damemon back. When asks Taiki if they should find the to make Akari and Zenjirou into Hunters, Cutemon responds that they want to see them again, but are keeping secret for their safety. When Taiki drops his X Loader after being pulled into DigiQuartz, Cutemon is the one who's able to escape and delivers the device to Yuu. After the battle against is over, he is sitting by Akari's side in Taiki's room. Later, when the Old Clock Shop Man gives X Loaders to Akari and Zenjirou so that they can fight 's army, Taiki passes Cutemon and Dorulumon to her X Loader. Cutemon is one of the Digimon absorbed by Quartzmon. Other appearances Digimon Introduction Corner Tagiru attempts to DigiXros Cutemon with , but the later runs away while Airu tells him to not use other people's Digimon like that. Other forms Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Protagonists Category:Partner Digimon